


Wedding gowns and forevers

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur catches Merlin watching a stupid show on TV





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one that I found on my HD. I think this has never been posted anywhere before and I'm pretty sure it's unbeta'd.

Arthur stretched, yawned and scratched at his chest as he padded back to his room after a detour to the bathroom. He noticed that the TV in the living room was still on. Yawning some more, he padded over to switch it off when he noticed Merlin curled up in a corner of the couch, wrapped up in a blanket.

“What are you still doing up?”

Merlin sniffled. “Can’t sleep.”

“You okay?” It was difficult forming words at this time of night.

“Yeah.”

That Merlin wiped his hand over his eyes and sniffled again told Arthur otherwise. So he sat down on the couch next to him and wondered if Merlin was watching one of those late night chick flicks with lots of romance and heartbreak. But he found that Merlin was actually watching this horrible show where some brides-to-be were trying to find the perfect wedding gown. 

“Merlin, why are you watching this?”

“Nothing better on.” Merlin blew his nose noisily.

“There must be something better and you own a million DVDs and even the crappiest of them is better than this.”

Merlin didn’t say anything in a while and Arthur turned his head to see the tears rolling down Merlin’s face.

Arthur didn’t know what to say. He always had a hard time dealing with crying people. “Merlin?”

“Nothing, just got a stomach ache.”

Which was clearly a lie, Merlin didn’t have a stomach ache. “If you want me to rub your tummy?” That was a stupid thing to offer, but maybe it would help Merlin relax?

Merlin sniffled loudly when yet another bride found her dream dress and went off to get married. “I’ll never have that.”

That took Arthur by surprise as he had watched another girl trying on dress after dress. “What?”

“This. I’ll never get anything like this.”

“What do you mean?

Wiping more tears away, Merlin didn’t take his eyes off the screen. “This.”

“You want a wedding gown?” Arthur blinked. “I’m sorry, Merlin, but since you are into men – and usually go for the tall, muscly ones, I doubt any of you would look good in a dress.”

“Not what I mean.”

“Then what is it?”

“This. Like…they all have someone they want to spend the rest of their lives together. I’ll never have that.”

“Why do you say something like that?”

Pulling the blanket closer around himself, Merlin threw Arthur a look. 

“He dumped you. That stupid arsehole dumped you!”

More tears were flowing and Merlin sobbed. 

Wrapping his arm around Merlin’s shoulder, Arthur didn’t know if he should call Gwaine and give him a piece of his mind or just pull Merlin close and let him sob. Then again, maybe Gwaine had done him a favor? He’d never dared to tell Merlin that he liked him. How could he when Merlin jumped from one relationship to the next, always trusting, always thinking he found _the one_?

Arthur nuzzled into Merlin’s hair as Merlin cried. “He wasn’t the right one anyway.”

“There is no ‘right one’ for me,” Merlin sniffled against his chest, “nobody for me.” Even more sobs shook him. 

“There might be someone. Even someone close to you.” Arthur’s heart was beating quickly. This was not the right time, he knew, but he couldn’t take it back now.

Merlin shook his head. “There is no one, I would know. Nobody.”

“You wouldn’t. You don’t see the forest for the trees.” Arthur kept his eyes on the TV while Merlin lifted his head and searched his face. 

Settling back against Arthur’s shoulder, Merlin didn’t say anything, but stopped sobbing. 

They sat like this until it dawned and watched lots of brides finding their dream dresses in silence.


End file.
